Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
Plot Act 1 Years after the Nanite problem was solved, Thanos declared war against Earth. He first sent the Asgardian Loki and his army of Chitauri to destroy New York. The four Avengers decided to help S.H.I.E.L.D. defeat Loki and the Chitauri. Loki was banished to Asgard. The Avengers find Spider-Man as he tells them that the Green Goblin is summoning living pumpkin bombs across New York City. They went into Oscorp to confront the Green Goblin. The Goblin decided to join the heroes to defeat Thanos. The Green Goblin organizes the Sinister Six (consisting of himself, Hydro Man, Electro, Lizard, Scorpion, and Carnage) to lay siege to a church in Hell's Kitchen. But Spider-Man's part of the journey was not done yet. He came across a Symbiote that made him wear a black suit. He and the Avengers defeat criminals in New York until Nick Fury Jr. informed Spider-Man a weakness in the suit. The heroes went to New York Church in Hell's Kitchen occupied by the Sinister Six to ring the bells and take the Symbiote off. The Symbiote went back into Mac Gargan and the heroes used more ringing to drive the Symbiote away. The Sinister Six fought Spider-Man and other heroes but eventually, they surrendered to the heroes and joined them. Deadpool and the X-Men arrived to tell the other heroes that Ajax is causing riots all over New York City. At Deadpool's club, Ajax was killed by Deadpool. Then Captain America went to look for the Winter Soldier for help because they need the heroes. In the depths of the sea, Namor (the king of Atlantis) is waging war against Black Bolt of the Inhumans by attacking Attilan with the intent of burning it to the ground until he realized that Maximus the Mad is responsible for manipulating the Inhuman Royal Family he then sides with Black Bolt and the other Inhumans to defeat Maximus as well as imprisoning him and signing a truce. At a U.S. military base in Nevada, the Hulk has gone rogue smashing and crashing his way out of the base and going into a Gamma-radiated factory so General Ross hires Wolverine to track him down culminating in a showdown between the two only for the Abomination to arrive which united both Hulk and Wolverine to subdue and eventually defeat the Abomination. In Jersey City, a mist of Terrigen results in the emergence of NuHumans and among them is Kamala Khan (aka Ms. Marvel) whom after an ensuing massacre occurs decides to team up with S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Quake to protect the remaining NuHumans from harm. Act 2 In Prague, the Midnight Sons (comprising of Blade, Moon Knight, Ghost Rider, Elsa Bloodstone, Jennifer Kale, Morbius the Living Vampire, Daimon Hellstrom, Satana and Werewolf by Night) help the heroes defeat Dieter Reinhardt. Reinhardt made a one-time truce with the heroes to stop Thanos. In Greenwich, the X-Men are fighting off the various creations of Mr. Sinister before confronting him and Wolverine uses his claws to stab Mr. Sinister and put an end to his reign of terror over the city of Greenwich. In Asgard, Thor and Valkyrie are seen trying to stop Loki as he leads an army of Frost Giants laying siege to the city, Heimdall informs the two that Loki plans to use Asgard as a springboard for eventual conquest of the cosmos with Thanos. Eventually, Thor, Valkyrie, and Heimdall get help from the Warriors Three to successfully repelling the Frost Giants and tracking Loki down to Jotunheim where he is defeated by Thor, Valkyrie, and Heimdall eventually being sent to Odin's dungeon to answer for his crimes. In San Francisco, Darren Cross (aka the infamous Yellowjacket) has attacked the Lang Residence and kidnapped Cassie Lang but Ant-Man (aka Scott Lang) and Wasp (Hope van Dyne) fight to rescue Cassie and eventually they kill him thereby saving Cassie from Yellowjacket in the process. Daredevil contacts the other Defenders (Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and Iron Fist) to stop the Kingpin who has taken advantage of the ensuing chaos from Ajax's riots all across New York City. The other Defenders arrive at Fisk Tower to no surprise from Fisk himself who summons henchmen to attack them but they stop the henchmen and engage in a physical fist fight with Kingpin before he is eventually defeated. The Fantastic Four are at the Baxter Building only to find that Doctor Doom has already ravaged the entire building and uses his magical powers to take out all of the Fantastic Four except Invisible Woman who cloaks herself and takes down Doctor Doom however what the four find is not what they though but instead it's a Doombot meanwhile Human Torch is watching a news report about Fisk's arrest by the Defenders as well as Ant-Man and the Wasp defeating Yellowjacket which catches the attention of the Fantastic Four. Eventually, the Fantastic Four hop onto the FantastiCar and go to Latveria to confront the real Doctor Doom, Doom reveals that he is working for Thanos so he can rule the world, the Fantastic Four fight him and although this time they are able to stop him eventually he uses his skills to escape the four. Act 3 Tony Stark received information from his intel showing that Ultron is wrecking Stark Industries. Vision helps the heroes destroy Ultron. The death of Ultron has caused the return of the first mutant, Apocalypse. Apocalypse wanted to eradicate anyone who is not a Mutant. Colossus and the X-Men defeated Apocalypse with their powers. The death of Apocalypse created a portal to the realm of Shuma-Gorath, who is one of the servants of Thanos. He stole five of the Infinity Stones from New York, Oscorp, Prague, Latveria, Sokovia and Egypt and gave them to Thanos, who used to have only one. The heroes defeated Shuma-Gorath and encountered Thanos, The Other, and the Chitauri army. Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet to destroy the heroes but were aided by the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos, The Other and the Chitauri were destroyed by the heroes' force. Nick Fury Jr. told the heroes to bring the Infinity Stones back to Earth. However, the Guardians decided to give them to the Nova Corps in different containers around the galaxy. Playable Characters #Captain America #Iron Man #War Machine #Falcon #Thor #Hulk #Black Widow #Hawkeye #The Vision #Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) #Melinda May #Quake #Ant-Man (Scott Lang) #Wasp (Hope Van Dyne) #Scarlet Witch #Spider-Man (Pre Order Bonus) #Green Goblin #Venom #Carnage #Doctor Octopus #Doctor Strange #Wolverine #X-23 #Colossus #Jean Grey #Rogue #Gambit #Angel #Psylocke #Beast #Nightcrawler #Storm #Psylocke #Negasonic Teenage Warhead #Cable #Iceman #Deadpool #Daredevil #Elektra #Jessica Jones #Luke Cage #Iron Fist #The Punisher #Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) #Blade #Hannibal King #Abraham Whistler #Morbius the Living Vampire #Black Bolt #Crystal #Medusa #Karnak #Lockjaw #Mister Fantastic #Thing #Invisible Woman #Human Torch #Star-Lord #Gamora #Drax the Destroyer #Groot #Rocket Raccoon #Thanos (After Act 3 finish) #Nick Fury Jr. (After Act 3 finish) #The Winter Soldier #Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) #Mar-Vell/Walter Lawson #Songbird #Nick Fury #Professor X #Moon Knight #Punisher #Machine Man #Slap Stick #Deathlok #Howard the Duck #Mantis #Bullseye #Beast #Gorgon #Yondu #Nebula #Black Panther #Quicksilver #Iceman #Kitty Pryde #Shuma-Gorath #Cyclops #Adam Warlock #Captain Britain #Power Pack #Jubilee #Anti Venom #Nova (Richard Rider) #Werewolf by Night #Jennifer Kale #Elsa Bloodstone #Daimon Hellstrom #Satana 100. Jack Of Hearts DLC Characters #Lady Deathstrike #Electro #Lizard #Carnage #Ultron #Loki #Silver Surfer #Agent Venom #Dr Doom #Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) #Kingpin #Magneto #Apocalypse #Shocker #Vulture #Dieter Reinhardt #David Banner #Hulkbuster #Leader #Weapon XI #Sabretooth #Sentinel #The Other #Hydro Man #Scorpion #Ronan the Accuser #Maximus the Mad #Toxin #Abigail Whistler #Dracula #Danica Talos #Deacon Frost #Eli Damaskinos #Nova (Sam Alexander) #Kang the Conqueror #Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) #Ant-Man (Hank Pym) #Wasp (Janet van Dyne) #Red Hulk 40. Union Jack 41. Sentry 42. Blue Marvel 43. Man Thing 44.She Hulk 45. A-Bomb 46.Bishop 47.Skaar 48. X Man (Nate Grey) 49. Shatterstar 50. Cannonball 51. 'Archangel 52. Black Knight 53.Silver Sable 54.Omega Red 55. Black Heart 56. ' Shang-Chi 57. Brother Voodoo 58. Doctor Druid 59. Agent X 60. Foolkiller 61. Namor 62. Ka-Zar 63. Nightwatch 64. Nighthawk 65. Rage 66. Moondragon 67. Doc Samson 68. Hit Monkey 69. Agents Of Atlas 70. Night Thrasher 71.Rom The Space Knight 72. Alpha Fight 73. Sleepwalker 74. Abomination 75. Man Wolf 76.Classic Guardians Of The Galaxy (1969) 77. Black Cat 78. The Cat (Patsy Walker) = = 79.Tigra NPCs *Phil Coulson *Leo Fitz *Jemma Simmons *Betty Ross *Leonard Samson *Glenn Talbot *Roxanne Simpson *J. Jonah Jameson *Mary Jane Watson *Rocket Racer *Silver Sable *Luis *Weasel Bosses #Loki #Green Goblin #Ajax #Yellowjacket #Venom #Byrrah #Leader #Abomination #David Banner #Malekith #Dieter Reinhardt #Mr. Sinister #Carnage #Kingpin #Magneto #Ultron #Apocalypse #Dormammu #Shuma-Gorath #Dr.Doom #The Other #Thanos Levels Act One #Prologue #New York City #Chitauri Invasion #New York Rooftops #Oscorp #Oscorp Labs #New York Midnight #The Toxin #New York Church #Ajax's Lab #New York Freeway #Deadpool's Club #Atlantis #Atlantean Depths #Atlantean Tide #Banner Laboratory #Military Base #Gamma Factory Act Two #Asgard #Jotunheim #Greenwich #Blood Streetway #Prague #The Bloodpack #An Infection Among Us #Symbiote Central #New York Church Revisited #Hell's Kitchen #The Man With No Fear #Fisk Industries #Xavier Mansion #Cerebro #Weapon X Act Three #Stark Industries #Sokovia #Sokovia Ruins #Cairo, Egypt #The First Mutant #Apocalypse #The Next Dimension #The Final Battle #Epilogue Deadpool Narration Mode Once the game is complete on Easy or higher, the game can be replayed with Nolan North doing the voice of Deadpool, narrating the game. Silver Surfer Narration Mode Once the game is complete on Normal or higher, the game can be replayed with Laurence Fishburne doing the voice of Silver Surfer, narrating the game. Luis Narration Mode Once the game is complete on Hard or higher, the game can be replayed with Michael Pena doing the voice of Luis, narrating the game. Tour Guide Narration Mode Once the game is complete on Ultimate, the game can be replayed with Bruce Campbell, doing the voice of the Tour Guide, narrating the game. Rating Rated T for violence and language. Old Save Feature This feature is where you get alternate skins for the playables and thus is where you get from data from all previous Marvel Videogames. DLC Season Pass The game will come with a $20 season pass featuring all the DLC spread for seven post-launch months. The first pack will come with 29 extra characters and simulation levels based on the respective franchises. The final pack will be an extra What-If campaign mode. What If Story Mode The DLC serves as a campaign mode in which many differences from the original plot are seen with different outcomes with Thanos winning in the end. Silver Surfer serves as the narrator. Voice Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man, Glenn Talbot *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Ghost Rider, David Banner *Brian Bloom as Captain America, Vulture, Rocket Raccoon *Jim Cummings as Thor, Magneto, Kraven, Nick Fury *Roger Craig Smith as Human Torch *Charlie Cox as Daredevil *Josh Keaton as Spider-Man *Daran Norris as Bruce Banner, Venom, Green Goblin, Punisher, Mysterio *Dee Bradley Baker as Carnage, Toad, Mister Fantastic, Nightcrawler, Electro, Lizard, Chitauri *Troy Baker as Hawkeye, Ajax, Kingpin, Sandman, Loki *Jennifer Hale as Psylocke, Rogue, Jean Grey, Spider-Woman *Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Abigail Whistler, Jessica Jones, Invisible Woman *Steve Blum as Wolverine, Drax *Corey Burton as Shuma-Gorath, Ultron, Dracula *Phil LaMarr as Black Panther, Colossus, Blade, Mephisto, The Other, The Winter Soldier (Bucky) *Grey DeLisle as Mystique, X-23, Danica Talos, Nyssa Damaskinos *Kevin Michael Richardson as The Thing, Groot, Blackheart, Nick Fury Jr., Abomination, Dieter Reinhardt, Thanos *Nolan North as Deadpool, Hannibal King *James Arnold Taylor as Iceman, Professor X, Doc Ock, Yondu, Leader *Cree Summer as Storm, Melinda May, Gamora *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Kelly Hu as Lady Deathstrike, Melinda May *Jennifer Garner as Elektra *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Patton Oswalt as The Koenigs *T.J. Miller as Weasel *Michael Pena as Luis *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Stan Lee as himself *Laurence Fishburne as Silver Surfer *Bruce Campbell as Tour Guide Category:Marvel Comics Category:Activision Category:Vicarious Visions Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:MAC games Category:Linux Category:PC games Category:Raven Software Category:Cwf123's Ideas Category:Xbox 360 Category:Nintendo NX Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Android Category:IOS Category:PS3 Category:PEGI 12